bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orizaba Pico
Orizaba Pico (オーリザバ ピコ, Ourizaba Piko) iis an Arrancar assigned the number Noveno (9th) of the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. As the Noveno, Orizaba is regarded as the weakest member within the Nueva Espada, but is still considered a strong Arrancar as evident by Los Pecadores interest in him and subsequent promotion into the group. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Orizaba is a slender Arrancar of average height with ice blue eyes and long black hair coming down past his shoulders. He styles his hair by slicking it back with no bangs hanging over his face. The remnants of his mask appear as the skeleton of an upper and lower jaw, connected just in front of his ears. These remnants span across his entire lower face: the lower piece lines Orizaba's entire lower jaw, while the upper piece covers only his cheeks and ending just below the eyes, leaving his mouth and nose uncovered. While Espada typically wear a white jacket, Orizaba instead wears a long form fitting white shirt with black lining around the seams and comes down past his waist. His sleeves stop just above the knuckles and connect to a pair of black gloves. The collar is slightly raised to cover some of his neck while a black zipper line goes down its center. He does wear the regular white hakama pants and black shoes that most Arrancar wear. Orizabe typically carries his sword on his left side and hangs below his waist from 2 strands that come from under his shirt. Aside from his face, his entire body is covered by his clothing but his hollow hole has been revealed to be located on his right hip and his tattoo number (9) is located on the opposite hip. Personality Orizaba shares similar traits to most arrancar: he's arrogant, impatient, impulsive and overconfident. These qualities make him very difficult to be around, even among the other Espada. Though this is a common occurrence within the Hollow community, as they've been noted as being aggressive towards each another. The other Espada seem to hold Orizaba at a much lower level, not just because of his ranking, but because they feel that he's only a member due being the only other Arrancar to possess enough power to fill the rank. This causes a great deal of animousity towards the other members of the group, and Orizaba feels as though they are looking down at him instead of considering him their equal. When speaking to others, he's shown to be sarcastic, cruel and lashes out when they question him or his methods. He typically acts on his own accord, often conflicting with orders from higher ranking members, though knows not to cross any lines when Los Pecadores are around. This type of reckless behavior has landed him in hot water more than once with Los Pecadores, often being physically reprimanded for his disobedience. As such, Orizaba is often kept "on a short leash" and Jackdaw stated to make sure that he falls in line with Los Pecadores and their plans. Being viewed as unworthy of the title of an Espada, Orizaba is extremely violent during battles to make up for his inferiority complex. He's brutal, sadistic and shows absolutely no mercy towards his opponents, regardless if they're already weaker than him. He greatly enjoys toying with his opponents when they are wounded and stalks them like a predatory animal. When faced with stronger opponents or situations that spiral out of his control, he becomes increasingly agitated and angry. This causes him to let his emotions govern his actions and begins making mistakes which leads to even more agitation. During these moments, he mainly responds with screams and yelling, progressively swearing more and more at his opponents as the battle continues. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Orizaba's favored form of fighting has always been hand-to-hand combat and is a master in this art. Using his impressive speed and agility, his fighting style is very much animalistic, using a combination of spear-hand strikes, kicks and leaping attacks to dominate his enemies. He can also use his fingers like claws to rake his opponents, mainly across the face to temporarily blind them. Despite the other Espada criticizing his power, Orizaba is still a formidable fighter with a highly destructive technique, able to fight on par with captain class combatants. In fact, his skill in fighting barehanded extends to the fact that he can also fight against opponents wielding weapons, using his Hierro to deflect attacks and counter with his own. Also, another testament to his fighting ability is that he's one of only four Espada classified as master martial artists. He's so proficient in his hand-to-hand fighting that he confidently relies on it as his principle means of battling his opponents without the aid of his sword. Pesquisa: '''A technique that not all Espada possess, Orizaba is able to enter a meditative state, usually accompanied by closing his eyes, and heighten his sense fo awareness. Namely, he can emit an invisible pulse that senses anything with a spiritual pressure to determine their location and level of power. Orizaba primarily uses this to locate his targets, or find them should they be using the surrounding area as cover. '''Hierro: Because his principle form of fighting requires him to use just his body as a means of attacking and defending, Orizaba has trained his ability to use Hierro so that can deflect his enemies without being harmed. This allows to stop even bladed attacks with his arms or legs, and immediately retaliate with his own after creating an opening. Sonído Expert: To match his animalistic fighting style, Orizaba is highly proficient in Sonído and able to quickly close the gap between him and his target. Since this form of speed relies heavily on instinct, it matches Orizaba quite well and he's very proficient in its use. With it, he can quickly launch a series of attacks and then instantly disappear before his opponent has a chance to harm him, easily maneuvering himself around them to strike once again. Typically, Orizaba uses Sonído to circle his opponents, confusing them in the process and making it difficult to follow his movements. Enhanced Physical Attributes: Orizaba proves himself have heightened levels of physical abilities, such as strength, speed and agility. This naturally makes his fighting ability much higher as he's able to deliver his attacks with much more power behind them and leading to increased damage being dealt with each successful hit. Though the other Espada continuously tease him about his rank, Orizaba is clearly a powerful Arrancar deserving of status among them. While his strength and speed are great, his agility is where he truly excels and he's able to perform complex acrobatic feats. He regularly uses his agility when fighting to avoid attacks, often leaping over a target or landing on them to execute a close ranged technique. He also possesses incredible dexterity and flexibility to help him execute his attacks while maintaining balance and precision and assisting in evading techniques. Cero: As with most Arrancar, Orizaba can unleash a powerful Cero from his mouth. To initiate the attack, he takes in a deep breath, pulling in pale blue colored energy that swirls into a ball in front of his mouth. When he's successfully charged the attack, he'll exhale deeply, releasing the energy as a large destructive stream that explodes on contact. Great Spiritual Pressure: Boasting great levels of spiritual power, Orizaba can be easily described as a captain class Arrancar regardless of how the other members treat him. When venting it, he can produce it as an ice blue aura, but also release as waves of force that can cause the ground to tremble. With his spiritual pressure, Orizaba naturally has a much stronger Hierro and Cero, due to the amount of Reiryoku and spiritual energy he controls. Also, a side effect of his spiritual pressure is that it can immediately lower the temperature of an area, causing frost to form across surfaces. His presence has been noted as being remarkeably cold, sending shivers down the spines of his opponents. Zanpakutō Onza (冬牙豹 (オーンザ), Ounza; Spanish for "Snow Leopard", Japanese for "Winter Fang Leopard") When sealed, Onza appears as a long katana with a white handle and black sheath. Its tsuba is silver in the shape of a six-point starburst with its points connected by an outer ring. Despite having a sword, Orizaba has never unsheathed it for combat and has only used to release his Resurrección. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Let winter come"(冬が来ます, Fuyu ga kimasu). When releasing his Zanpakutō, he draws his sword from its sheath, reverse grip and holds it up the same level as his head with the blade pointing down. He then declares the release command and releases the sword, letting fall to the ground. The instant it makes contact, a massive burst of ice shoots up and completely encase him it. The ice structure will momentarily shimmer, then crack, and finally explode, sending pieces of snow and ice over a wide area. His Espada uniform has completely changed to a white leathery material the conforms to his body. His back and hair are covered in a white pelt with black spots that begins from his forehead down to his waist and wrap around the front under his armpits. The pelt extends further down and completely covers his arms down to the back of his palms, while his black gloves remain. The fur is also present around his shins from his knees down to his ankles. His feet appear more paw-like and have the same appearance as his pelt. His teeth become sharper like fangs, while his ears grow longer and to a point, giving him a slight feline appearance. : Resurrección Special Ability: As the name of his Resurrección implies, Onza's main abilities revolve around the creation and manipulation of ice, usually through the method of striking the ground with his feet or hands. Using this form of creation, he could form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents or simply erect huge walls to limit their movements and trap them. This causes the opponent to waste time and energy to overcome this obstacle, eventually tiring them from the constant activity to not remain a target. Because of the subzero temperatures he creates, anything that he touches will immediately begin to be encased in ice. The longer he maintains contact with a surface, the larger the structures of ice will grow. His ice powers have even proven to be strong enough to freeze and shatter kido spells used against him, namely binding ones that wrap themselves around him. He's also able to slap his hands together and create massive boulders or spikes of ice to launch at his targets, showing off a limited ability to mold the ice for a specific purpose. :*'Increased Speed & Agility:' When in his released form, Orizaba is granted increased levels of speed and agility, moving and attacking animalistically with heightened reflexes and dexterity. His speed is so great that he can overcome a captain level opponent, keeping them constantly on their guard as he races past them and strikes them with his speed. With his agility, he can sommersault his away out of safety or use it to scale the structures of ice he creates and leap down on his opponent. He can attack while airbourne, leaping into the air and assaulting his targets with aerial attacks or coming down on them with his body. :*'Garra de Hielo' (冬ヒョウの凍結爪 (ガーラ ヅ ヒロ), Gara Du Hiro; Spanish for "Ice Claws", Japanese for "Winter Leopard's Frozen Claw") By striking his fists together, Orizaba gathers tremendously cold winds that begins to form a shell of ice around his arms and hands until they are completely covered. The ice itself proves to be malleable as he's able to move his hands and fingers without it cracking. His fingers are now encased with sharp cloaws while a single long spike sticks out from his elbows. The claws are so sharp that they can rend through solid rock, and prove durable enough to block bladed attacks with Orizaba remaining unharmed. :*'Jabalina de Hielo' (凍結牙槍 (ジャバリナ ヅ ヒロ), Jabarina Du Hiro; Spanish for "Ice Javelin", Japanese for "Frozen Fang Javelin") Holding his hands across his chest with his palms facing one another, Orizaba pulls in subzero winds that begin to swirl into a small ball of ice. Orizaba then pulls his hands away and forms a massive javelin of ice that he can launch at opponents with great speed and accuracy. He can hold the frozen javelin like a weapon, attacking with it if he so chooses or simply launch it at a target to skewer them from afar. When Jabalina de Hielo makes contact with a surface, it will also begin to freeze it similar to Orizaba's own effect when touching things, but remains immune to this when he holds it. :*'Prisión de Invierno' (凍結牙冬の監獄 (プリシン ヅ インビーノ), Purisin Du Inbino; Spanish for "Winter's Prison", Japanese for "Frozen Fang's Winter Prison") To prepare for this ability, Orizaba will begin to circle his opponent and create huge thick walls of ice to trap them within a specific area. Once he has successfully confined them to one area, Orizaba will stop and immediately strike the ground with his claws, causing his aura to begin to grow brighte with each second. As his aura grows, a sudden windstorm will appear, seemingly originating from him and snow will whip through the air, drastically lowering the temperature within the structure and causing an opponent's vision to be impaired. The snow will slowly blanket the area, covering everything in white. Orizaba can use this to blend into his surroundings, using the snow as cover, while the wind constantly erases any tracks left behind. At any point, Orizaba can increase the wind and snowfall to further limit an opponent's vision and use it as cover for his attacks. Trivia *Orizaba is named after the tallest mountain in Mexico, Pico de Orizaba, also known as Citlaltépetl.